Hear Only My Voice
by jenimik
Summary: He just wanted to get to the locker room and take a shower. He also wished he could block out the voices he heard. The more tired he was, the more other's thoughts invaded his mind. Slightly revised 1st chap. Slash Randy/Glen maybe John/Undertaker and maybe other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned about anything pertaining to wrestling.**_

_**Warnings: Violence, adult themes, slash (mxm), maybe some other pairings.**_

**Hear Only My Voice**

**Randy walked back stage headed to his locker room. He had only been back from his suspension for a couple of weeks and he was a little sore from his tag match that night. He just wanted to get to the locker room and take a shower. He also wished he could block out the voices he heard. The more tired he was, the more other's thoughts invaded his mind.**

"**Nice match Randy," a deep voice called out to him. He looked over and saw Glenn (aka Kane) sitting in street clothes. "Thanks, Glenn," Randy called back to him and continued down the hall.**

**As he slowly continued to make his way to the room, his mind searched for a voice that helped him sometimes. He didn't know whose it was, because it sounded distorted, but it had a calming nature to him.**

'_**Randy,' **_**the deep distorted voice suddenly came through all the other voices. **_**'You'll be fine. Just concentrate on my voice and build the walls to block out the others'.**_** Randy felt himself automatically calm at the sound of the voice and did as instructed. Soon the only voices he could here were the distorted one and his own.**

'_**Thank you,'**_** Randy thought. **_**'No need to thank me, you catch on quickly. Soon you will not need me, you will be able to block the voices on your own',**_** the voice complimented him. **

'_**Will ...you disappear on me then?'**_** Randy thought worriedly. **_**'Not if you don't want me to,'**_** the voice responded. **_**'Could I meet you sometime?'**_** Randy asked. **_**'You might be meeting me sooner than you think,'**_** the voice answered and with that Randy felt the voice recede from his mind.**

**Sweat dropped from his forehead as he reached up and brushed the hair from his face. He always felt a little dizzy after he's projected thoughts. He felt a calming and strengthening hand on his shoulder and looked up.**

"**What are you doing here, Mark?" he asked the other slightly taller and older man. **

"**I came by to visit Glenn, and see if I could help," the Mark said, "you shouldn't strain yourself. Is he worth it?"**

"**Yes, he is. He has strength and he's a natural. He just needs teaching. He wants to meet me," he told the older man.**

"**What are you going to do if when he finds that he already knows you he's disappointed?" Mark said.**

**Glenn shrugged and said, "I'll deal with that if it goes that way. What about your interest? I know you saw him."**

"**Yeah, I saw him. Don't worry I'll handle it when time," Mark answered, "You know, I heard that a group including Randy are going to the bar tonight."**

"**Maybe he will meet me sooner than later," Glenn said.**

**The two men walked off anticipating what that night may bring.**

**Randy made it to his locker with only a slight headache. He finished his shower and had just put on a pair of jeans, when there was a knock at his locker door. Already knowing who it was, Randy opened the door saying, "Hi John, come in. I'll be ready in a minute."**

"**Cool, I'm glad you decided to come out with us, Randy. You need to have some fun," John said. **

"**Yeah, it's good to be back and I've been so busy, we haven't had the chance to hang out," Randy said.**

"**Well, finish getting ready so we can get out of here," John said trying to hurry Randy up.**

"**Okay, Okay," Randy said as he slipped a shirt and put his shoes on. **

**When he was done, he grabbed his coat and bag saying, "Okay, let's go." The two men walked to their cars and went to the bar they were meeting a group of friends at.**

**The two young men got to the bar and walked looking for their friends. They took a quick look and saw the group they were looking for.**

**The group included Cody, Ted, R-Truth, Maria, Amy, and a few others. They walked towards their friends table when Randy started to get the feeling of immense calm. He looked around and saw sitting at a table his mentor, Hunter, Shawn, Mark and Glenn. John and Randy decided to get a drink first and then go see the older group, before they joined their friends.**

**After receiving their drinks, they walked over to the table of four. Randy missed Hunter, since he announced he was thinking of retiring. Randy reached the table and put a hand on Hunter's shoulder.**

**Hunter turned around and on seeing that it was Randy gave him a hug. Shawn, on seeing John, jumped up and gave him a big hug.**

"**Hi, Hunt," Randy said, "How have you been?"**

"**I've been doing well. I noticed you've been a little off lately, are you doing ok?" Hunter asked his former student.**

"**Yeah," Randy lied slightly, "I've been doing and feeling good enough. We better get to our table John"**

**So, with a promise of hanging out later with the four older men before their night was over, John and Randy went to join their friends.**

**After the two went to join their friends, Shawn looked at the group and asked, "So, Mark and I haven't been around lately. Has anyone heard anything about 'him'?**

"**No," Glen said, "haven't heard what happened to him after McMahon fired him."**

"**Which is a good thing," Hunter said, "with any luck it'll stay relatively quiet around here."**

**They all agreed and Mark said, "Well I think it's time for another round. I'll buy this one." **

_**Please Review…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mark walked up to the bar and bought four beers, he suddenly looked out on the dance floor and decided to get two waters also. He sat down with the drinks and Glen looked questioningly at the water bottles. Mark smirked and nodded towards the dance floor. The three other men sitting at the table looked out at the other dancers and found the two who they figured Mark was alluding to. **

**They saw that both young men were quite drunk and having fun with their dancing partners. Glen watched Randy closely as it seemed the young man was reacting to more than just the alcohol. **

"**Can you help him?" Mark asked. "No, I used too much energy earlier so; it's a little hard to focus. I'll have to get a little closer," Glen said as he got up from the table and started walking towards the dance floor. **

**He found a pillar close to both Randy and John. He just stood there for a while watching the duo dance. **

**Randy was dancing with a woman he didn't know and was enjoying it until she kept insisting on groping him. He wasn't in the mood to bring anyone back to his hotel room; he was getting tired and couldn't hold his mental walls anymore. His headache was coming back full force when he felt a familiar calmness.**

**He looked around seeing no one he really knew close by except John and Glen. He was going to ignore the fact that it seemed Glen was watching him, but then he started to think. He thought about the all times when he didn't or couldn't hear the calming voice, a calming presence was near and when he would look around to find the calm, Glen was always in sight. He decided he would think on it later when he suddenly felt searing pang through his head caused by an echoing screech, like nails on a chalk board reverberating through his head.**

**He brought both hands to his head and squeezed his eyes shut as he fought against blackening out, but felt himself losing the battle when his legs started to buckle. He started to fall when he suddenly felt a pair of strong arms catch him and help him to ****straighten up a little more.**

* * *

**Glen was standing against a pillar when he heard the attack. He immediately set up the mind walls against it and looked back at the table. Noticing the others had done the same, he was going to watch Randy again when he saw Mark get up and head towards the dance floor. He followed Mark's line of sight a little confused until he saw John. **

**He saw John looking dangerously close to passing out and swore to himself. He looked back at Randy noticing he was acting the same way as John and barely made in time to catch him.**

**As he gently pulled Randy closer to support him better he whispered, "It's just me, Randy."**

"**Glen?" Randy asked**

"**Yes," he said as he lifted one Randy's arms around his shoulder and put his own arm around his waist so to help Randy walk to his table.**

**Both Mark and Glen walked the younger men back to their table and helped them sit down. Shawn and Hunter were still looking around trying to at least find what direction the mind attack had come from. They couldn't find the source or even the direction, so they turned their attention to the four men that had just returned to the table.**

**Randy let out a slight groan as his sight started to clear and his headache lessened some. "Here," Mark said he handed Randy some aspirin and water, "they're the only thing I have on me but they should help a little."**

"**T-thank you, Glen," Randy said a little shakily, he took the pills with the water.**

**Glen nodded and looked like he was going to say something when Shawn interrupted saying, "I forgot to tell you guys, since RAW's in Texas next Monday I'll be making a guest appearance. Also if you're free Saturday night, I'm having a BBQ, and I invited everyone who can make it."**

**Mark said, "I'll be there."**

"**Sounds like fun. I have a photo shoot in the morning but, I'll be there," John responded.**

**Glen said, "Yeah, I'll go."**

**Randy looked around and noticed they were waiting for his answer. He was going to say no when he heard a familiar voice. '**_**Randy, are you ok?'**_

'_**Yes, so you are here,' **_**he asked back.**

'_**Yes, I'm here, but unfortunately you won't be meeting me tonight,'**_** the voice said apologetically, **_**but I heard about Shawn's BBQ and I'll be going. Are you going?'**_

**Randy thought quickly and responded, '**_**I'll only go if you guarantee me that I will finally meet you there.'**_

**Randy heard a faint chuckle and then the response came, **_**'Alright deal but, I'm adding one request. I will only reveal who I am if you can put up one mental wall block. I think after with what I've taught you so far, you should be able to put up at least one by then.'**_

_**Okay, deal. I'll be meeting you Saturday then,'**_** Randy cockily responded and all he heard was a faint chuckle as the voice receded from his mind.**

**Randy looked around and noticed that everyone was waiting for him to answer. He smiled faintly and said, "Yeah, sure. I have the next two weeks off anyway so I'll find a way to get to down there."**

**They noticed it was getting pretty late and decided to quickly finish their drinks. When they finished they all went their own ways, none of the six noticing that they were watched all night.**

_**Please Review…..**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saturday**_

**Randy woke up in his and John's hotel room. Earlier during the week they decided to travel together, since John had an early morning signing on Saturday in Houston and after the signing they would make the 3 hour drive to Shawn's BBQ in San Antonio. They had arrived in Texas late last night. Luckily the flight was only about a two-hour one so Randy didn't have too much of a headache during it. **

**He also had practiced putting the walls up in his mind, he would single a voice out and could manage a weak wall where he barely heard the voice. He hoped that would be good enough for the voice, but he still kept practicing until he exhausted his energy. He hoped he would have some energy that night to perform for '**_**the voice.'**_

**Randy got up knowing that John had already left for the signing and knew he would be back after it. They were then going to make the 3 hour trip to San Antonio where Shawn's house is and the BBQ. He grabbed his bag took, his sweats and tee-shirt out of it, changed into them, grabbed his cell and hotel key card, walked out the door to go down to the hotel gym for a workout.**

**A couple of hours later, Randy was back in their hotel room walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist to grab the clothes he was wearing to the BBQ. He grabbed a pair of black jeans and a short-sleeved button up shirt. He had just finished dressing when John walked in and said, "Let me take a quick shower and then we are on our way."**

**About 20 minutes later, John came out of the bathroom in jeans and nice shirt, they then grabbed their bags, checked out of the hotel and started for San Antonio.**

**On the way there, Randy asked, "John, do you think remember me telling you that there was someone helping me control the voices?"**

"**Yeah, I remember you telling me that. Do you have an idea on who it is?" John asked back. **

**Randy wondered if he should tell John on who he thought it was, because what if he was wrong. He decided even if he was wrong, John was his best friend and wouldn't say anything. "Yeah, I think I have an idea on who it might be. I think it might be Glen," he said looking at John wondering what he thought.**

"**Glen? Really? Yeah, I guess that's a good guess," John said, "I mean it seems when you do feel calmer he's usually around and you mentioned that 'the voice' did say you already knew him."**

"**Yeah, he did. What about the big guy I've seen you staring at since he came back?" Randy asked.**

"**He barely notices me, besides he's probably just visiting anyway," John said.**

**Randy just nodded, he was going to say something else, but they just pulled up to Shawn's ranch. They got out of their rental and knocked on the door. Shawn answered the door and said, "Come on in guys. The foods just about done and everyone's here now."**

"**Hey, Shawn and thanks for saying we could stay the night tonight," John said.**

"**No problem," Shawn said, "no sense in driving the three hours back to the hotel tonight when I have room."**

**They walked in and noticed that it looked like at least half the company showed up for the BBQ. They walked through the house and saw that Shawn had spared no cost for this party. One of the rooms was set up with music and a dance floor, another room was a game room and the last room had a big screen tv.**

**They followed Shawn into the kitchen just as the food finished and Shawn said, "Help yourselves boys and have fun. I have to go find my man." Then Shawn left them to go find Hunter.**

**Randy and John grabbed some food and went to sit down. As they were eating, Randy felt calmer than he had for the hour or so they were there and looked around. He saw Glen and Mark walk in and sit with their plates. He hadn't realized he was staring until Glen looked up, catching Randy's eye and gave him a small smile. Randy blushed a little, quickly looked back down at his own food and continued eating.**

* * *

**Glen watched Randy wander around and then had to let an amused smirk grace his face when the person least expected to wrapped their arms around Randy's neck.**

**Randy had walked around somewhat looking for John when he looked into the dance room and felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. "Come dance with me Randy," said Vickie in her annoying, finger nails on a chalkboard voice.**

**Trying to keep the total look of disgust and the way his skin crawled unpleasantly just from being around her, he escaped her grip. As he got out of her grip, he said, "Sorry, Vickie, but I was looking for someone." **

**When he walked away he heard a faint, familiar chuckle in his head as the voice said, **_**"Come outside Randy. It's quieter and you'll be able to concentrate better."**_

"_**Just wait till she gets her claws in you,"**_** Randy said as he headed to the backyard.**

"_**She wouldn't dare,"**_** the voice said and as Randy walked outside he felt a hand go over his eyes and one on his waist leading him back into the shadows of the dimming light. **_**"Shh, it's just me Randy,"**_** the voice assured Randy, **_**'Okay, concentrate on a voice and start to build the wall.'**_

**Randy searched the crowd of voices he heard, found one and started to concentrate on it. **_**'Ok, I found the voice,'**_** Randy thought as he started putting up the wall, his body suddenly shivered when he felt the hand at his waist start to move up and down his side through his shirt.**

**The voice chuckled in Randy's head and said, **_**'Keep concentrating. You didn't think I was going to make this easy on you, did you?'**_

**Randy scowled and concentrated even more until he also felt slightly chapped but soft lips start to kiss the sides and back of his neck. Randy moaned and the voice said, **_**'Concentrate!'**_

**Glen smirked against Randy's neck as he felt him concentrate more on the wall then what Glen was doing to him. He hadn't planned on this action but couldn't help himself. He was pleasantly surprised Randy wasn't repulsed by this sort of attention from a man.**

* * *

**About ten minutes later, Randy managed to let out half a grunt and half moan said, "Done." Randy was surprised when the hand and lips released his body and he felt the body behind take a couple of steps back.**

'_**You did well Randy. You can turn around if you want,'**_** the voice said.**

**Randy took a deep breath and turned around. He took a good look at the man now in front of him and said, "I thought it might be you, Glen."**

**Glen looked at him somewhat surprised and asked, "You're not disappointed?" **

**As an answer, Randy smirked and suddenly wrapped his arms around Glen's neck whispering, "Not at all," before he started to kiss the shocked Glen.**

_**Please Review…..**_


	4. Chapter 4

**As much as Glen had wanted the moment to continue, he knew it couldn't. Even though their lifestyle was more accepted now, they still needed to be careful. He would explain to Randy later, but for now he broke the kiss and whispered a single word in Randy's ear. **

**Randy's head gently rolled on Glen's shoulder and Glen helped him to the nearest couch so he could rest. **

* * *

**John watched Randy escape Vickie and head outside. He moved to follow him because he thought Randy might need his help in calming down. As he started walking, he was gently pulled by a hand grabbing his.**

"**Come and have a drink with me boy. Keep me company," Mark said as he led John to a quieter area so they could talk. Suddenly he felt overwhelmed by feelings of want for John. "Shit..," he muttered causing John to look at him strangely. **

**Opening a psychic channel to Glen, Mark growled out, **_**"Glen, get your ass closer to me.**_

**He heard the deep chuckle as Glen responded, **_**"Tell me where you are and I'll move us closer."**_** Mark told him where he was and soon felt the feelings for John calm down. He did a quick scan of the room, saw Glen lead Randy into the room and sitting them close to Mark.**

**John turned to see what Mark was looking at and saw Randy sitting next to Glen with his eyes closed. He went to see if Randy was alright, but Mark stopped him. **

"**Stay John, he's just resting. Keep me company," Mark sounding more like he was asking then demanding.**

**John decided that Randy was ok and sat down with the man who had his interest for while now. **

* * *

**Randy slowly opened his eyes realized he was still at the BBQ and sitting by Glen. He looked over at Glen smirking, he asked, "So, how long have you known about me?"**

**Glen looked over, staring at the younger man before answering, "I've known for a few years. The same time as I started to help you, I knew that you weren't crazy. I also know that you might be hiding some other talents." **

**Randy snorted, "I might be, but so are you. What was that outside?" he asked**

"**I'm sorry Randy. Even though society accepts us more, even Vince, we should still be ****careful. Especially if they put us into a storyline..," Glen let that statement hang in the air.**

"**Yeah, I know. No PDA at all for any couple or any that get back to the company," Randy finished the sentence, "You forget Glen, up to a couple of years ago, I was more… free with my life." They sat there talking for a while just to get to know each other more. **

* * *

'_**My steps shrouded by the mist swirling at my feet. I trip and fall. Suddenly I'm eight again, as I struggle to my feet, I notice my bleeding hands. I scream as I feel the heat at my back and turn to see my house in flames…'**_** Glen was snapped awake at the feeling of heat by his hand. He looked to the side, noticed a small flame had started on the sheet, quickly putting it out he sighed. **_**"At least I didn't set the bed on fire this time,"**_** he thought with a grim chuckle knowing Shawn would've killed him if that happened.**

**He got up and went into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror he was glad that creative let him grow his hair back, he never liked the bald look much. He just wished they would also let him grow his beard too. He knew he wasn't a handsome man to begin with even though the scars on his face were almost invisible, but the beard would helped hide them even more. The fire had also made him blind in one eye and gave him a look of pale eeriness that didn't help his looks, still over the years he never really had been in loss of someone to screw or have a short-term relationship with.**

**He was then going to scrutinize the rest of him when there was a knock at the door and he heard, "Shawn said if you want to eat, you better get downstairs soon."**

"**Yeah, tell him to hold his horses," Glen said smiling as he had recognized the voice as being Randy's, "I'll be downstairs in a few minutes."**

"**Ok, see you downstairs," Randy said as he walked down the stairs.**

**Glen quickly took a shower, when he got done, he dressed in jeans and a shirt. He sat at the table and noticed that only six of the part stayed including Shawn, but that was fine with him.**

**Shawn asked, "You four are staying until tomorrow right?"**

**John said, "Yeah, I have to leave to head back to Dallas in the morning for Raw tomorrow night."**

"**Well I'm not on RAW tomorrow, but John's dropping me off at my Austin hotel for the Smack Down taping Tuesday," Randy explained.**

**All of the sudden Shawn said, "Hey John, me, Hunter and Mark have to be at RAW tomorrow night so why don't we drive down together."**

"**Sure, why not," John said, "but what about Randy? How will he get to his hotel?"**

**Glen rolled his eyes at the obvious set up and said, "I'll take him. I'm only doing Smack Down this week also."**

"**So, let's relax today. We can play some games and later watch a movie or two," Shawn suggested. They all agreed and started eating breakfast.**

_**Please Review…..**_


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night and after they ate dinner, guys decided to watch some movies. The three couples were each sitting on different pieces of furniture. Shawn and Hunter were on the loveseat; Mark and John were on the couch, Glenn and Randy sitting on the floor.

The six watched the first movie together, talking and making comments. It was during the second movie that the couples started to not pay attention to it. John and Mark were the first couple to move. John was sitting on Mark's lap, having gotten cold, grabbed a blanket covering both.

Since the blanket was covering them both, John slowly ground against Mark. Mark let out a low growl, bringing his hands down to around John's hips to stop him, while he growled low in John's ear "If you don't stop, you'll be in trouble."

John moved again, and with a smirk said, "Maybe I want trouble."

Mark had to suppress another growl as he looked around the room at the other two couples; Hunter and Shawn cuddled on the loveseat, seemingly having their own discussion. Mark then looked at what Glenn and Randy were doing. Randy was sitting between Glenn's legs with his eyes closed and resting his head against Glenn's shoulder. Glenn had his arms wrapped around Randy's waist and his chin on Randy's shoulder.

John rubbed against Mark once more, having had enough, he moved almost dumping John on the floor, grabbed the now slightly startled John by the hand started to lead him up the stairs.

Hunter looked up and said "Looks like you disturbed the bear, John." He was somewhat surprised when John just looked back at the group grinning wickedly.

"He'll be fine," Randy reassured the group, "he's wanted to disturb the bear for a while now."

Randy felt a gentle chuckle next to him and heard Glenn say, "He doesn't know that bear."

Randy just smirked at his partner and said, "You don't know John."

* * *

John was shoved against the wall before he even heard Mark shut the bedroom door. Mark shut the psychic bridge down he had with the rest of the group so he could concentrate on the man he pinned to the wall. He looked into John's eyes pleased at what he saw in them.

The big, blue eyes that watched Mark's every move filled with lust, want and slight fear. Mark stared into those eyes and even though he was curious about the fear, he didn't want to see it. He pressed closer to John, saying comfortingly, "Don't be scared, John. I won't hurt you."

John stared in Mark's eyes as one of Mark's callused hands gently caressed his face and shivered when the other slid under his shirt, up his side. Mark kept eye contact with John as he lifted John's shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor. He shivered and moaned as Mark's hands glided over his abs, sides and chest. Lips soon covered John's as hands explored his chest, he readily opened to Mark when he felt the slight, gentle nibbles of teeth against his bottom lip wanting acceptance.

Mark pushed his tongue in John's accepting mouth, mapping, exploring every nook and corner of it. He sucked on John's tongue while his hands busily played with John's nipples. John's breath suddenly hitched when Mark took his nipples between his thumb and forefinger gently twisting them. Mark smirked against his lips, moved to John's neck starting to suck and nibble on it. Mark gave a slight chuckle when John's body responded by shivering in pleasure. Mark continued to give little bites until he felt his jeans get tighter in a certain area. He released John saying, "We should move to the bed," and as John moved by him, he said, "Make sure you take your jeans off before getting in the bed."

He watched John undress and get in the bed. Then he moved towards it undressing himself, he got to his jeans and saw John's eyes grow bigger while fear started showing in them as he let his jeans fall to the revealing his large, leaking member. Mark noticed the uncertain look in John's eyes as he climbed in bed with John. He looked into John's eyes and said, "We can stop if you want to." John shook his head wrapping his arms around Mark's neck pulling him into a deep kiss.

Mark nipped and nibbled down John's body enjoying the sounds of pleasure that John made. He reached John's impressive member deciding that he wanted a taste he lowered his head, he nibbled down the shaft. John let out a loud moan and Mark looked up at him. He noticed John's body starting to shine with a light coating of sweat. He then licked John from bottom to tip with John moaning out, "More….please ...M-mark…."

Mark put the engorged tip in his mouth and watched John's eyes almost roll back in his head as his tip hit the back of Mark's throat. Mark didn't move again until his throat relaxed, and then he started to bob his head. He brought one of his hands to John's hip to hold him down as he deep-throated and with his other one he played with John's balls.

He watched John's sweat lathered body writher and wiggle under him as he deep-throated him. He stopped playing with John's balls, moving his fingers to John's whole and inserted a Mark heard John moan, he added another finger and since John didn't react in so much pain, started scissoring him to stretch him out more.

While he still sucked on John, he searched for that bundle he knew would have John moaning in ecstasy. He didn't have to search for long, one of his fingers pressed on the bundle and John moaned loudly, "Fuck...right unn there...Mark." Mark smirked and added a third finger.

Soon John was moaning and groaning loudly, "M-mark can't t-ake much more…."

Mark stopped bobbing and pulled his fingers out making John mewl his displeasure. "Shhh baby…you'll get something better," Mark said as he lubed and his cock lining it up. He bent over to distract John by kissing him as he started to push in. He pushed past the ring of muscle when he swallowed John's scream and felt him clench around his cock.

As Mark moved he grunted out, "You feel so good….so tight..."

John suddenly screamed and his back arched harshly, "there...More… faster," he managed to grunt out between pleasured moans and grunts. Mark sped up and looked down at John. He was thrashing, cursing and stroking himself in time with Mark's thrusts. The sight sent Mark over the edge and he came grunting out John's name, John was only a few strokes behind and came yelling Mark's name. Catching their breaths, John pulled Mark down for a gentle kiss before passing out and Mark covered them both with the blankets before he passed out.

**A/N: Thank you for being patient again on waiting for an update. I didn't think it would take so long so I will tell you why. In Dec. my husband for 19 yrs. passed away 12 days before Christmas. That is the reason for slow updates. Hopefully I can keep the updates going now on this story and my other two or three stories now though. I appreciate everyone's patients though.**

**Please Review…..**


	6. Chapter 6

After Mark and John made their exit, Randy started feeling tired. Randy looked at Glen and said, "I'm going to bed."

"Ok. I'll go up with you," Glen told Randy.

When they got to Randy's room, Glen gave him a quick kiss and then walked down the hall to his own room. Randy stared at Glen's back looking surprised and confused as he watched Glen start to open his bedroom door.

Glen stopped at his door and turned towards Randy. He gave him a wave and a smirk and walked into his room and shut the door.

Randy was furious and frustrated. He stomped to his bed and flopped down on it. This was the second time this weekend that Glen had teased him and left him alone. He thought...no he knew that he and Glen had connected; he just didn't know why Glen was pushing him away. He was suddenly tired of thinking and trying to figure out what Glen wanted from him. He closed his eyes trying to fall asleep. After about an hour of tossing and turning, Randy decided to give up. He got out of bed and headed to Glen's room.

* * *

'_The mist still flows around me as I scream in horror and watch my house burn. I fall to my knees and bring my hands up to hold my head. My hands feel very warm on my cheeks. Suddenly, one side of my face feels like its burning. I look to my hand and see flames bursting from it. A scream ripped from my throat as pain suddenly washed through my body and falling to the ground my world went dark.'_ Suddenly Glen woke up with a scream.

* * *

Randy froze at Glen's door when he heard the scream. He had never heard anything so primal and etched in pain. It shook his body with fear, but he needed answers. He opened the door to see the man who was usually so in control of his emotions sitting up in bed with his hair covering his face and shaking. Not wanting to scare the man, he walked to the bed, calling out quietly, "Glen."

Randy stopped by the side of the bed looking worriedly at the man who hadn't even acknowledged that Randy was there. Since Glen seemed out of it, Randy reached down and gently shook Glen's shoulder while whispering Glen's name. He nudged Glen's shoulder once more and almost jumped back when Glen suddenly looked at him. The look of fear in Glen's eyes shocked Randy; it was there only a split second and then it was gone.

As Glen's eyes started to focus, he noticed Randy standing by the bed. He looked at Randy in confusion for a few seconds wondering what he was doing in his room. Realizing that Randy may have seen something he shouldn't have, he glared at Randy and asked in a cold voice, "What are you doing in my room, Randy?"

Glen's harsh tone and that he couldn't hear what Glen was thinking shocked Randy. He looked into Glen's eyes and found them as cold as his voice was. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be there anymore. Randy stared into those cold eyes and swallowed nervously before he answered.

"Well…umm…since you had teased me for two nights, I decided to get some pay back. I was going to knock when I heard a noise, so I walked in and saw you just sitting there…I thought you were awake." Randy didn't think that telling Glen that he had heard him scream, that he was shaking and sweating like something had scared him, would be a good idea. He sighed and turned toward the door saying, "You don't seem to want me here, so I'll leave now."

Glen watched through narrowed eyes as Randy walked away. _'He's not getting away that easily,'_ Glen thought as he quickly and almost silently slipped out of the bed and followed Randy. He caught up to him and put his arm out to stop the door from opening, almost chuckling when he saw Randy jump a little in surprise. He let his free hand start traveling up and down Randy's side enjoying the soft skin under his fingers. He lowered his head to Randy's ear and whispered softly, "I never said that I wanted you to leave, Randy. So I'll ask you again. Why are you here?"

As Glen waited for Randy to answer his question, he wondered why he had asked it himself. It wasn't that he hadn't been aroused by the sight of a half-naked Randy standing by his bed. He was quite aroused right now; in fact he was holding himself back from throwing Randy on the bed and having his way with him. What stopped him was the fact that Randy had seen him in one of his most vulnerable moments. There was only one person that had seen him that vulnerable and he trusted that person with his life. He was always careful and never spent the night with any of his past lovers in case he did have a nightmare. He almost hoped that Randy would leave of his own accord because he didn't know if he could make Randy leave. Glen felt disappointment as he realized that it was his fault, he should've made sure the door was locked. As he admonished himself for his carelessness, he watched and waited for Randy to answer him.

Randy sighed heavily as he turned to give Glen an answer. He slowly made himself look Glen in the eyes and saw Glen looking blankly at him. He wished he could hear what Glen was thinking, but the blocks that Glen put up were too strong. Suddenly, Randy got irritated; he had already told Glen why he was there. He wasn't sure what Glen wanted him to say so he decided to answer the most honest way he knew. Still looking right into Glen's eyes he took a deep breath and answered, "I want you. I want you to hold me. I want you to fuck me, but you don't want the same thing so I'm leaving."

After hearing those words, Glen couldn't stop himself from capturing Randy's lips in a sudden passionate kiss. Ignoring all doubts from before he licked, nipped and sucked at Randy's lips. When he felt Randy start to respond he ran his tongue along Randy's bottom lip asking for entrance. Glen deepened the kiss and started moving backwards to the bed, pulling Randy with him.

_Please Review..._


	7. Chapter 7

As Glen moved towards the bed he kept a firm hold on Randy. His arms wrapped around Randy's waist, gently pulling him towards the bed, as he ravaged Randy's lips and mouth. Glen felt his legs hit the bed and spun Randy around so that he fell back on the bed.

Randy landed on the bed with'oomph' and glared up at Glen, who only smirked back. Randy glared harder and tried to squirm out from under Glen, but his legs wouldn't move. He looked down toward the end of the bed and saw that Glen had one leg on either side of his and was pressing them together. He smirked down at Randy as lowered his head to kiss him. His tongue pushed past Randy's lips and slowly explored his mouth.

Randy moaned as Glen's tongue explored his mouth. Randy wrapped his arms around Glen's neck and pulled him closer which caused Glen to deepen the kiss. Randy's tongue started to play with the invading tongue causing a growl to erupt from Glen's throat.

Glen decided to speed things up a little. He brought one hand up to Randy's chest and started playing with a nipple. As he tugged and twisted the little nub, he broke the kiss and traveled Randy's jaw line to his neck. He kissed down Randy's neck until he got to the spot where neck and shoulder met. He lifted his head from that spot, smirking when Randy groaned disapprovingly and turned his head to give Glen more access almost begging to have Glen's lips on that spot again. Glen gladly placed his lips back on that sensitive spot and bit harshly relishing the grunt of pleasurable pain from Randy. He licked the spot gently as an apology and started sucking hungrily on it. When satisfied with the mark, he slowly moved down to Randy's chest and started sucking on Randy's unoccupied nipple.

Randy arched up moaning as he felt pleasurable sensations shoot straight to his cock making it harder than ever. "More…please," he groaned out, his hands clutching at the sheets as Glen moved to the other nipple and began to suck and pull on the nub.

As Glen lavished attention to the nub, he shifted slightly and gently used a knee to nudge Randy's legs apart. When he got situated he leaned back up to Randy and kissed him. Then he pulled away, sitting back on his knees and looked down at the half-naked disheveled Randy below him. He whispered, "Beautiful" and leaned down to pull Randy's sweats off.

Randy watched with lust filled, half-lidded eyes as Glen freed his hard, dripping cock. His shivered as he felt desire shoot through his body, making his cock twitch when Glen smirked and licked his lips while staring intently at the impressive member.

"See something you like there, big guy?" Randy asked cockily.

Glen smirked at Randy and leaned down. "Yeah, you naked," he said as he kissed the tip of Randy's cock, "moaning and writhing under me." He moved down the bed pulling Randy's sweats off him and removed his own sweats.

Randy watched as Glen revealed his own huge, hard cock. Randy watched as Glen started stroking himself. He moaned out and moved his hands to his chest letting his fingers rub over his nipples. "Glen," he said in a lust filled voice, "Hurry up, take me hard and dry."

Glen felt himself get even harder at Randy's words. He chuckled and said, "I don't think you could handle it hard and dry tonight."

"Try me," Randy said with a voice mixed with lust and cockiness.

Glen was on him in a second. His eyes gleamed with hunger and lust as he stared into Randy's growling "Don't tempt me." He attacked Randy's lips and roughly pushed his tongue in. Once he had Randy occupied, he reached under the pillow and pulled out the lube. Still kissing Randy, his tongue totally dominating Randy's smart mouth, he coated two of his fingers and roughly shoved both in Randy's tight hole.

Randy screamed into Glen's mouth at the sudden intrusion. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes as he tried to push Glen away. His body tensed and then he tried to move up the bed to get away from the invading fingers.

Glen felt Randy's reaction to the sudden intrusion of his fingers. Breaking the kiss he looked into Randy's eyes seeing the tears, hurt and pain. Guilt filling his body, he mentally cursed himself. He started to remove his fingers and said, "I'm sorry Randy. I didn't mean to hurt you. We can stop if you want to." He kissed away Randy's tears as he awaited the answer.

Randy looked up and saw the apology in Glen's eyes. He was getting over the shock so he really didn't want Glen to quit. Wrapping his arms around Glen's neck he said, "Don't you dare stop. I'm not in that much pain. I want you to keep going."

Glen nodded and gently kissed Randy's lips again. His fingers started moving again to stretch Randy out. As his fingers scissor and move in and out of Randy, he adds a third finger. He crooks his fingers searching for that spot that'll make Randy scream in pleasure. As he searches, he watches Randy moan and writhing under him.

Randy feels as if his body is on fire. He wants more of Glen and starts riding Glen's fingers trying to get them deeper. Suddenly he screams into Glen's mouth as those fingers hit his sweet spot. Randy breaks the kiss moaning loudly, "Glen, I need more now."

Glen smiled down at Randy and slid his fingers out. He sat up and lifted Randy's leg his shoulder and slowly started to enter him.

Randy growled at the slow pace, he wanted more and wanted it now. His hips pushed harshly down on Glen's cock forcing it to slide all the way in. This caused both men to groan loudly.

Glen laid on Randy breathing harshly and trying not to come right then. "Fuck," he growled out, "Why did you do that?"

Randy, panting heavily remarked, "I didn't want to wait. Now move."

Glen smirked and said, "You asked for it." He pulled almost all the out and roughly pushed back in setting a quick pace. He kept plunging into Randy looking for the spot again. He switched angles and was rewarded with a scream of pleasure when he hit the little bundle of nerves.

"T...that's it. Keep h-hitting there," Randy moaned pleasurably out.

"G-God, Randy. You're so tight," Glen grunted out.

Glen moved faster, hitting the sweet spot with every thrust now, he knew neither of them was going to last long. He kissed and sucked on Randy's neck as his hand slid between the two bodies grabbing Randy's cock. His hand moved at the same pace as his thrusts were.

Randy was quickly coming undone. He panted heavily, writhing under Glen and grasping the bed sheets in his hands. He put one hand behind Glen's head and pulled him closer as Glen sucked on his neck. Suddenly, Randy started arching into Glen, "F-Fuck, Glen. I'm—cum," that was the only warning Glen got.

"God, you're almost suffocating me. So...fucking tight," Glen grunted as Randy came all over Glen's hand and both stomachs. Glen knew he wasn't going to last long. He pounded into Randy a few more strokes and came filling Randy to the brim with his cum.

Both men exhausted, Randy groaned as Glen pulled out of him and flopped on his back beside him. After a few minutes their breaths evened out some and Randy turned on his side cuddling into Glen's shoulder. Randy looked at Glen and saw that he was staring at the ceiling. His hair was covering his bad eye, so Randy used is hand to brush the hair away.

"You never talk about how this happened," Randy said as his fingers stroked the scarred side of Glen's face.

Glen snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the statement. His eyes roamed over to Randy and sighing deeply he said, "I think you should leave now, Randy."

_Please Review…_


	8. Chapter 8

Randy moved his hand from Glen's face and looked at him in shock. "What?" he asked.

"I said you should go," Glen said, hoping Randy wouldn't say anything else and leave. Hearing Randy comment about his past had brought up all the emotions that Glen kept hidden deep inside, he needed Randy to leave. All his hate, anger and insecurities were boiling up and threatening to explode out of his body, he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't hurt anyone again, not like last time.

Randy watched as emotions started to break through Glen's stoic mask. He smirked to himself, thinking that maybe he could get through to Glen. "No, I'm not leaving," he said with conviction, "Look, we don't need to talk about your past or anything else. We could just sleep."

"No, Randy. I don't want you to stay. I n...want you to leave," he said trying to convince himself as much as Randy.

Randy's temper got the better of him. He leapt off the bed, turning to stare down at Glen and said angrily, "Why? Why should I leave, because the big, bad monster said so? Come off it Glen. It's just a character you play."

He got off the bed and stood in front of Randy. His emotions were boiling over as he looked at him, his face mirroring the look of evil in his eyes. He chuckled darkly, "That's right Randy, I am a monster. Let me put it to you this way. I got what I wanted, now deal with it and leave."

Randy tried to hide the hurt he felt. He stared at Glen trying to get into his mind to read his thoughts but he kept running into Glen's walls. Feeling anger replace his hurt, he said, "Really Glen. This is how you're playing this. I've heard the rumors and I don't believe them. You're not a monster Glen. I've seen you vulnerable."

Glen lost it at the last comment said by Randy. He felt heat start to radiate from his body. He stepped closer to Randy, their bodies almost touching as he glared into equally angry eyes. "What do you know about monsters and vulnerability? You can have anyone or anything you want. Oh, and you can stop trying to read my thoughts. You'll never get into my head, you wouldn't like what you find anyway," he growled and turned around walking back to the bed. He thought that was the end of it and that Randy would finally leave.

Randy wanted to hurt Glen as much as he was hurting. He narrowed his eyes at the retreating back, smirking he said, "What do I know about being vulnerable? Nothing personally, but you were certainly in that position when I walked in. You were sitting up on the bed looking like a scared little boy mumbling about something."

The air suddenly was stifling around them, making it hard for Randy to breathe. He watched Glen turn slowly around and thought he saw waves of heat coming from his body, but before he could think of acting Glen had him pinned to the wall with a hand around his throat.

"I think you should forget what happened in here and never speak of it again. Now leave before I do something we both regret," he growled out lowly. He released Randy, turning his back on him again and moved towards the bed.

Randy stared at the retreating figure and gulped. He brought his hand up to his neck to rub it. The skin there felt like it was on fire. He took a last glance at Glen and then left the room.

* * *

Blue eyes snapped open and John sat up trying to figure out why he was awake. He was suddenly bombarded by emotions that weren't his. "Glen, Randy," he said shakily as he stared at the wall separating the two rooms.

"Ignore it, John," a guttural, tired voice sounded from the man who lay beside him.

"But the emotions, there's too many and too strong. I'm sensing both their feelings. Something's wrong in there, Mark" John said.

"You still feel their emotions even though they're in the next room? What emotions are you feeling?" Mark asked.

"Usually the person has to be physically closer to me, but since Randy and I are like family, I can sense his emotions as long as he's close by," John explained.

Mark opened his eyes and looked at John, "That doesn't explain why you're feeling Glen's emotions."

"Maybe it's because Randy and I are so close. I'm feeling them through him," John said worriedly.

Mark knew John was worried so he reached over and gently rubbed his leg. "Try not to worry about it. They will come to us if either of them needs to."

John yawned tiredly and lay back down to try to sleep. Mark watched as John closed his eyes to sleep. _'What are you thinking Glen,_ Mark thought worriedly as he also tried to fall back to sleep.

* * *

When Glen heard the door shut, he knew that Randy had left. He sat on the bed and thought of events that happened just moments ago. Resting his arms on his legs he let his head droop in thought. He knew he hurt Randy deeply and regretted it even if it was for Randy's own safety. _God, I am a monster, _he thought. _'I've destroyed every chance to maybe find happiness with him. Now there's nothing I can do to mend it. Maybe it's better this way. He was too good for me anyway and I deserve to be alone._

* * *

Randy almost slammed the door closed when he got to is room. His neck was bothering him, so he looked into the wall mirror above the dresser. He was shocked to see red fingerprints in around his neck. He didn't remember Glen squeezing and yet the marks looked like they were burned into his skin. _Oh well, _he thought, _the makeup girls will figure something out. _ He sighed tiredly and got into bed. '_Damn, I'm going to have to come up with an excuse for those marks._ He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but Glen's words came back to him. '_I am a monster. I got what I wanted._ He squeezed his eyes tighter, trying to stop a couple of tears from falling. _Our relationship ended before it even started_ was the thought that passed through him before finally going to sleep.

_Please Review….._


	9. Chapter 9

A moan sounded from the bed, as the body on it started to wake with the first rays of sun coming in through the window. Randy hadn't gotten much sleep, maybe a couple of hours. He blinked his eyes open and stretched. As he stretched his neck, a sharp pain shot through it. He brought a finger up to touch the skin and though it was still warm to touch, his skin wasn't as hot as it been a couple of hours ago. He sighed and went to the mirror to see what the damage to his neck was now. As he examined his neck he saw that the redness had faded to a dull pink and the edges had gotten a little darker. As he stared at his reflection he thought back to what happened the night before and shook his head to get rid of the images. He didn't want to think or care about what happened, he just wanted to leave and get away from Glen. Randy grabbed clean clothes and headed for the shower. When he finished getting ready for the day he went downstairs to the kitchen.

Glen lay on the bed listening to Randy walk down the steps. He hadn't slept at all. Sighing heavily, Glen remembered what happened the night before. If only Randy had just left, he wouldn't have said those words or put his hand around Randy's neck. When Randy had snapped back at him he hadn't been able to control his emotions and had let things get out of hand. He hadn't meant a word of the hurtful things he said to Randy and he sure hadn't meant to put a hand on him. He wondered if Randy would still want to ride to Houston with him or if he would even talk to him. Shaking his head he decided to get ready for the long day ahead and worry about things as they came.

Randy walked into the kitchen and realized he was the only one up. He went to make a pot of coffee and his stomach started growling, so he decided he would make breakfast. He got the coffee started and grabbed everything he would need for eggs, biscuits, bacon and fruit. After he put the biscuits in the oven and started on the rest; Shawn, Hunter and John walked in.

Shawn smiled when he saw Randy cooking, "Hey, Randy."

Randy turned around and smiled at all of them. "Hope you don't mind me cooking," he said.

"I don't mind at all. Since you're cooking, Hunt and I will clean up."

Randy smiled and turned to continue what he was doing. "Hey Hunt, would you take me to rent a car after breakfast?" Randy asked, "Even though I don't have to be in Houston until tomorrow, I want to get there today. I already have a hotel room so it's no big deal if I show up earlier than expected."

"Sure, but I thought you were riding with Glen later," Hunter said.

"Plans changed," was the only answer Randy offered.

As Randy went back to cooking, Shawn and Hunter shared a look. They had seen the marks on Randy's neck. They had an idea on who had done it and that worried them. Even though they worried for their friend, until he decided to mention it they would keep quiet.

John, on the other hand was staring at Randy's neck and he was angry about it. Even though he could only guess, he felt he knew who left those marks. He had felt Glen's anger in the room and even though John didn't know how he did it, he was pretty sure that Glen had hurt his friend. He watched Randy watched as Randy unconsciously kept touching his neck and sighed. John knew that Randy wouldn't say anything, so he decided to have a talk with Mark later. If Mark didn't give him the answers he wanted, then he would face the monster who hurt his friend.

Glen and Mark walked in at that moment. Glen went straight for the coffee but Mark had stopped at the entrance to the kitchen. Mark had seen John's angry blue eyes focus on Glen as he walked past. He followed John's line of sight to where Glen and Randy were standing. As he looked at Randy slightly turn his head toward Glen, he noticed the marks and frowned. Now he knew that John had a reason to glare at Glen. He knew he would have a talk with Glen before they went their separate ways later.

Glen stood by Randy pouring his coffee. He had seen Randy look at him and cringed seeing the damage done to his neck. It wasn't really bad but it was worse than he would've thought. He looked apologetically at Randy, but Randy ignored him as he turned back away and finished cooking breakfast. Glen leaned against the counter with coffee cup in hand. He watched Randy set everything on the table and then noticed that everyone was either taking quick worried looks at him or staring at him angrily.

Hunter and Shawn had given him worried looks, but didn't say anything. They just got their plates and sat quietly eating ignoring him. Glen didn't care; he didn't want to talk to them or anyone else right now. He started to sit down when he felt someone staring at him. He looked up and saw John's stare burning holes through him. He just smirked at John and then looked up to where Mark was standing. The look that Mark was giving Glen was the last thing that he wanted to see. Mark was looking at him with much disappointment and a little anger. He got up and walked toward the living room, bumping Mark's shoulder on the way out.

Mark rolled his eyes at the action and turned to follow Glen; they were going to have their talk whether or not he wanted to. Glen bypassed the living room and went straight to his room with Mark hot on his heels.

_Please Review…_


	10. Chapter 10

Glen got to the room and started throwing things into his bag. Mark walked in, leaned on the archway with arms crossed over his chest blocking the entrance and glared at Glen.

"Want to tell me what happened last night?" Mark asked as he watched Glen get ready to leave. He knew being angry with Glen wouldn't give him any answers; Glen would just clam up and walk away.

Glen sighed as he put his bag on the bed, zipped and lifted on his shoulder turning around to look at Mark. "Nope, I don't," he said as he stared at Mark.

"Tough. Sit your ass down and talk because you're not leaving until you do."

"Well that's just great, Mark. I can wait till tomorrow to leave. You can't, you're driving the other three to Raw today," Glen answered sarcastically.

"You know as well as I that Shawn or Hunter will drive if I don't, so that's not even an issue. Since I know that right now you won't talk, I'll tell you what I think is going on and then you tell me if I'm wrong," Mark said knowing that this was the only way Glen would talk.

Knowing that there was no way he was getting out of the room without a physical altercation; Glen huffed out a "fine" and sat on the bed waiting for Mark to start talking.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen the other four were silently finishing their breakfast. No one said a word after Glen stormed out of the room.

Randy looked discreetly from under his lashes at the others sitting at the table. He could hear their thoughts, and knew their worry and anger. Even if he didn't read their thoughts, he could tell what they were thinking by the looks they sent him. John and Hunter were sending looks of worry and anger, while Shawn just looked worried.

He sighed and got up from the table to put his plate in the sink. He turned around and saw three pairs of eyes watching him. Looking at Hunter, he said, "I'm going to take my things out to your car, I'll be waiting for you outside." He started walking out of the kitchen, but stopped at the archway, and not turning to them he said, "I can hear your thoughts. What happened last night is between Glen and I and no, John, I don't want to talk about it." And with that he grabbed his things and walked to Hunter's car.

* * *

"OK, Glen. I've known you for seventeen years and usually I'm glad to call you brother, but what happened last night and your attitude this morning, I'm not sure I want to anymore," Mark said disappointed as he watched Glen stare at him with no emotion.

"Look," Mark continued, "you think too much and you have to control that temper. These last two days, I've watched the both of you and I thought you liked each other. For you to have hurt Randy, I know something happened between you two. Later, you tried to kick him out and he almost called your bluff getting you mad. You have to stop doing that let someone in and stop thinking about your past. You also woke John and upset him. He felt both of your emotions."

Glen, who had bowed his head feeling ashamed at Mark's speech, snapped his head up in surprise at the last statement. "How could he have?" Glen asked, "I know he's empathic, but we were in the other room."

"It's because he's so close to Randy, either that or he's getting stronger. He felt both of your emotions through Randy. Now, just tell me what happened."

Glen gave a small sigh and said, "Fine, I'll tell you." He started explaining everything that happened the night before and when he got to the part that he stopped Randy from leaving at first, Mark interrupted him.

"Wait a minute. He saw you after you had a nightmare? I thought you weren't having them anymore. When did they start again?" Mark asked worriedly.

"I started having them a couple of weeks ago. I don't know what triggered them, but one night they just started back up again," Glen explained, "and I've also been thinking of her."

"Stop blaming yourself for what happened when you were a kid. You went to bed depressed and beaten that night. It was the first time that power showed itself, you didn't know then that your emotions triggered it. It wasn't your fault, so control yourself. As far as the other thing goes, that was five years ago. There was absolutely nothing you could do about that. She was sick and her body was weak. She couldn't handle it and her body shut down, but you got something beautiful out of it," Mark said.

Glen eye widened and looked nervously at the bedroom door. Mark following his gaze said, "Don't worry they are downstairs. Nobody knows about her except me. Now finish telling me the rest."

Glen finished telling him the rest of what happened. When he stopped talking Mark was quiet for a minute and then, "You told him that you got what you wanted?! Why? I thought you liked him. You know that boy hasn't had the best relationships and you made him feel worse. Then, just because he saw you vulnerable you hurt him emotionally and physically. He didn't deserve you treating him like that just because you couldn't open up or control your temper. You better make this right, Glen; if you don't you'll lose more than just him. Stop being scared of letting someone in. If you like him like I think you do, talk to him and be happy for once in your life."

Glen sighed, he knew Mark was right. He would try to talk to Randy and if he wouldn't listen, Glen had only himself to blame.

"Ok, I don't know when, but I'll talk to him. I'll tell him everything," Glen said.

"Good, now let's get going. They are probably wondering what's keeping us," Mark said.

Glen nodded, grabbing his bag they walked downstairs to where the others waited for them.

* * *

John sat there for a second after Randy walked out the door. When he heard the door close he got up and went to talk to Randy. He walked out the front door and saw Randy standing by Hunter's car.

When Randy heard the front door open and close he looked toward it, he saw John walking to him and frowned. When John got to him, Randy said agitated, "I don't want to talk about it John. Just let it go, I already have." He looked over John's shoulder and saw Hunter coming out of the house. "I have to go now; I'll talk to see you later."

John was going to argue but Hunter had made it to the car and both got into the car. John shook his head worriedly and watched them drive away. He turned back to the house and walked right into Glen. He looked up and growled, "What do you want?"

"I was supposed to drive Randy to the arena," he said.

"Well he decided to get a car and drive himself, so you're not needed," John said angrily.

Glen just nodded and walked to his car. Feeling rejected he threw his backs in his car and started driving to the arena.

_Please Review…._


End file.
